


Haunting

by somsujeong



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dormammu - Freeform, Gen, Nightmares, the dark dimension
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2020-10-18 01:29:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20630843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somsujeong/pseuds/somsujeong
Summary: 다크 디멘션의 악몽을 꾸는 스티븐, 그리고 그를 위로하는 크리스틴.





	Haunting

**Author's Note:**

> beautiful, sad or frightening in a way that cannot be forgotten / 잊을 수 없게 아름답거나, 슬프거나 무서운

다크 디멘션은 스티븐의 정신에 깊은 생채기를 남겼다. 아니, 정확히 말하자면―

그를 꼭 붙잡고 놓아주지 않는, 형체가 없는 코브라처럼 스티븐의 무의식을 잠식했다. 다른 세계의 생기를 빨아들이며 거대한 기생충처럼 모든 차원을 지배하고자 하는 끝없는 욕망을 가진 다크 디멘션은 강렬한 빛으로 가득 차 있었다. 그리고 그곳을 다스리는 신, 도르마무 역시 제 차원을 반영해 사납게 번뜩이는 형광의 보라색을 띠었었다.

다크 디멘션이 케실리우스와 그의 추종자들의 얼굴에 남긴 흔적은 끝없이 제 세계를 확장하고자 하는 도르마무의 본질을 확연히 보여주었다. 케실리우스는 그들의 생기를 빼앗아 가고, 눈 주위의 피부를 침식해 색을 앗아가며 그 대가로 영원한 생명을 주겠다고 하는 달콤한 거짓말에 속았던 것이다.

마치 문신을 새기듯 스티븐의 무의식에 자리 잡은 다크 디멘션은 다른 차원에서 흡수한 빛으로 기괴한 미(美)를 뽐냈다. 그곳에 대한 진실을 알지 못하는 이가 본다면 아름답다고 할 수 있겠지만, 스티븐의 눈에 다크 디멘션은 방사성 물질처럼 그의 영혼을 갉아먹는 괴물에 지나지 않았다. 그가 잠의 손아귀에서 빠져나오려 매일 안간힘을 쓰는 것도 그 이유에서였다.

눈을 감으면 보이는 다색의, 타는 듯이 찬란한 색채들이 그를 집어삼킬 듯 군다. 끝이 보이지 않는 차원에 둥둥 떠 있으면 이내 저 자신을 조금은 닮은 것 같은 거대한 신의 얼굴이 모습을 드러낸다. 그리고 끊임없이 반복되는 죽음들. 만다라 방패를 올려 보지만 도르마무는 그것들을 우습게 부수고 스티븐의 가슴에 커다란 가시를 꽂는다. 양쪽에서 촉수가 날아와 온몸을 잡아당겨 갈기갈기 찢는다. 화염처럼 뜨겁게 타오르는 순수한 에너지가 무얼 시도할 틈조차 주지 않고 신체를 한순간에 분해한다. 레이저처럼 가늘고 날카로운, 에너지가 집약된 광선이 몸을 반으로 쪼개고, 무수한 가시가 등 뒤에서 솟아올라 온몸을 꿰뚫는다. 단 몇 초도 채 버티지 못하고 목숨이 빼앗길 때도 있고, 몇 시간이고 싸운 끝에 방어에 틈을 보여 명을 다할 때도 있다. 스티븐의 꿈속에서 그는 여전히, 제 무의식이 만들어 낸 환상과 되감기는 시간 속에 갇혀 있다. 백, 이백, 삼백……. 현실에서 그는 이천 번이 넘는 죽음을 경험했지만, 잠과 함께 매일같이 찾아오는 꿈에서 그 수는 기하급수적으로 불어난다. 첫날 밤, 누적된 피로에 의해 쓰러졌으나 세 시간밖에 자지 않았음에도 이미 오백을 넘긴 시간의 회절에 스티븐은 다음날부터 세는 것을 포기한다. 그리고 그의 의지와 상관없이 찾아오는 악몽을 피하고자 조금 더 극단적인 선택을 한다.

“괜찮아?”

홍콩 전투 이후 언젠가 크리스틴이 제게 물었었다. 눈 밑에 석탄으로 덧그린 듯한 그림자를 달고 그를 맞았었던 스티븐은 평소보다 몇 나노초 더 늦게 답했고, 사소한 변화였지만 그 간극을 완벽하게 눈치챈 크리스틴이 그를 억지로 침대로 밀어넣었었다. 스티븐은 약하게 항의를 해 봤지만, 크리스틴에게 그가 잠들기를 거부하는 이유를 털어놓을 수가 없었기에 그는 마지못해 눈을 감았었다. 머리가 아무리 잠들기 싫다고 해도 절대적으로 수면량이 부족한 몸은 침대에 누운 지 일 분도 안 돼서 잠들었다.

115번째 죽음(이번 꿈에서 서른 번째의 질식사였다) 이후 스티븐은 겁에 질린 크리스틴에 의해 잠에서 깼다. 자신이 계속 똑같은 말을 중얼거리며 잠든 상태에서도 마법을 쓰고 있었다며 대체 무슨 일이 일어나고 있는 거냐 묻는 크리스틴의 눈이 불안정하게 흔들렸다. 이것만큼은 그가 보지 않기를 바랐는데. 스티븐은 한숨을 내쉬며 이마를 짚었다.

다크 디멘션에서 있었던 일은 아직 아무에게도 말하지 않은 일종의 비밀이었다. 웡도 그저 큰 그림만을 알고 있을 뿐 스티븐이 한 ‘거래’의 진실이 무엇인지 몰랐다. ‘죽으러 왔겠지’ 하고 머릿속을 울리는 목소리가 먼 바다에 몰아치는 파도처럼 그의 의식 뒤편에서 일렁였다. 아직도 제 눈을 걱정스레 바라보고 있는 크리스틴에게 아무것도 아니라며 고개를 저었다. 크리스틴의 세계는 이제 그의 것과 달랐다. 굳이 그를 이쪽으로 끌어들일 필요는 없었다. 그러나 스티븐의 바람과 달리 크리스틴은_ don’t shit me,_ 라고 하면서 ‘말할 때까지 안 놔줄 거야 ’표정을 지었다. 그런 그를 보자 갑자기 피곤이 몰려왔다. 누적된 피로로 인해 지끈거리는 머리를 붙잡고 대체 어떤 말을 해야 할까 고민에 빠졌다.

“……그때, 스승님이 돌아가시고, 우린 홍콩으로 향했어.”

한번 입을 여니까 걷잡을 수 없게 단어들이 마구잡이로 두서없이 쏟아진다. 그 장소를 생각할 때마다 느껴지는 가슴 속의 응어리를 털어놓을 기회가 생기니 참고 참으며 가슴 속에 담아두어 응축되었던 감정이 해일처럼 넘실댄다. 스티븐은 제 입에서 나오는 단어들이 조리가 있는지 더는 신경 쓰지 못하고 그저 울컥 흘러나오는 진실이, 호흡을 망가뜨리며 숨을 가쁘게 하는 기억이 크리스틴을 놀라게 하지 않도록 그 내용을 조절하는 데 집중했다. 그러나 그의 표정을 보았을 때 스티븐은 자신이 너무 많이 말했음을 직감했다.

“그러니까, 네 말은 지금 차원을 먹어치우는 존재, 아니 신이 있고, 그 신이 다스리는 차원이 지구에 도래하는 걸 네가 혼자서 막았다는 거지? _잘못하면 영원히 그 순환하는 시간에 갇혀 죽지도 못하고 고통받아야 하는 위험을 알면서도 네가 만들어 낸 타임루프에 그 신하고 너를 스스로 가둬서?”_

크리스틴의 목소리가 점점 높아지는 것을 들으며 스티븐은 그의 시선을 피해 땅바닥을 멍하니 쳐다보았다. 다른 사람의 입으로 들으니 자신이 한 생각이(물론 당시에는 꽤 논리적이라고 속으로 생각했었지만) 얼마나 운에 의존했는지 새삼 깨달았다. 그렇지만 난 그 작전이 성공할 거라 믿고 결정을 내렸다고 힘없는 목소리로 반박했지만, 크리스틴은 멈출 기미를 보이지 않았다. 그건 진짜 멍청한 짓이었다는 말부터 시작해서 남겨진 다른 사람들에 대해 생각은 안 해 봤냐고, 우리가 걱정할 거라는 생각은 안 했냐며 결국엔 손에 얼굴을 파묻은 크리스틴에게 지친 목소리로 하지만 난 해야만 했어, 하고 답했다. _해야만_ _했어__._ ‘Wanted to’가 아닌 ‘had to’. _알아. 하지만, _하고 작은 목소리로 속삭이는 크리스틴의 어깨가 유난히 작아 보였다.

방 안에 잠시 침묵이 흘렀다. 이도 저도 아닌, 애매한 상황 속에서 스티븐은 어떻게든 주제를 돌릴 심산으로 돌아가지 않는 머리를 능력껏 굴리고 있었고 크리스틴은 그저 고개를 숙인 채 스티븐의 잘게 떨리는 오른손에 매달리기만 했다. 그러다가 크리스틴이 갑자기 생각난 듯 같이 잘 사람이 있다면 어떨까, 하고 의견을 내었다. 다크 디멘션이 아니라 뉴욕에 있다는 것을 알려줄 다른 사람의 존재. 스티븐은 네게 너무 폐를 끼치는 거라고 거절의 뜻을 내비쳤지만 크리스틴은 요지부동이었다. 여기서 더 논쟁해 봤자 크리스틴이 원하는 바를 이룰 것이라는 걸 알았기에 스티븐은 군소리 없이 동의하고 그의 손을 더욱 단단히 붙잡았다. 눈을 감기 전 마지막으로 본 잘 자, 하고 미소짓는 크리스틴의 모습이 그의 망막에 맺혀 잠드는 그 순간까지 그를 현실에 붙들어 두었다. 그리고 마침내 무의식 너머 꿈의 영역에 도달했을 때, 매일같이 그 끝에서 그의 온전한 정신을 탐하는 도르마무가 거짓말처럼 잠잠해졌다. 스티븐은 감았던 두 눈을 조심히 뜨고 주변을 둘러보았다. 자신이 있는 곳은 분명히 다크 디멘션이었으나 이번에는 혼자가 아니었다. 앞에 있어야 할 도르마무는 그 흔적조차 보이지 않았다. 스티븐은 대신 옆에서 느껴지는 확실한 존재를 보며 한번 웃고선 다시 눈을 감았고, 이번에는 확실히 꿈이 없는 평온한 수면의 세계로 빠져들었다.


End file.
